


Spooktastic

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curvy Reader, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween parties, High School, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, fat reader, implied Gladnis, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You've been crushing on Prompto since middle school. You're all 18 years old now, and Noct's about to throw the biggest Halloween party in all of Insomnia. Will tonight finally be the night you kiss Prompto, or will your plan be as dead as your Halloween costume?





	Spooktastic

**Author's Note:**

> With thirty minutes to spare, I present to you a stupid little one-shot Halloween story. Totally inspired by my real life, because I was Beetlejuice today, and not many people knew who I was and it made me really kinda sad. So I wrote this to cheer myself up, lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You sigh for the umpteenth time in the middle of the lecture, eyes flitting between the clock on the wall and your watch. Thirty minutes. You were _sure _it had been thirty minutes till the end of school thirty minutes ago, but the Astrals were seeing fit to torture you by slowing the passage of time specifically on this day, in this high school, in this class. 

You chance a sideways glance at Prompto in the desk next to you. He’s resting his chin in his right hand, left hand lightly gripping a pencil and doodling lazy doodles in the far corner of his notebook. You let yourself shamelessly admire him for a minute—his soft blond hair and the way it fell haphazardly over his forehead; his violet-blue eyes, as clear and as deep as the ocean; his smooth, angular jaw; the galaxies of freckles scattered across his upper cheeks and nose; his soft pink lips that were currently pushed out into a cute pout. 

Prompto must have sensed your gaze in his peripheral vision, because just as you’re daydreaming about his lips and what it might be like to kiss them senseless, he turns, not losing his pout or his bored, glazed look. 

You laugh quietly. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep, Prom.” 

“This blows,” says Prompto. “I could totally be at home, working on my Halloween costume, but nooooooo.” 

“You mean you’re still not done? Dude. Every store is gonna be sold out of supplies.” 

“I just couldn’t decide what to be!” He drops his hand and shifts closer to the side of his desk that’s closest to yours. “What are you going as?” he whispers. “You still haven’t told me.” 

“Nope, no sale, buddy. You’re just gonna have to wait and see for yourself at Noct’s party.” 

Prompto grins at the mere mention of the prince’s holiday bash. Every year of high school thus far, since he’d moved out on his own into his big, fancy apartment downtown, he’d invite his entire class to one big Halloween party. Inevitably, someone _always _spiked the punch, leaving Ignis exasperated as hell in the kitchen, dumping it and making more. The food was nearly limitless, since Noct’s bank account was nearly limitless—a steady stream of pizza and junk food and whatever else anyone desired ordered on DoorDash in a heartbeat. Noct always had the best music, the best decorations, the best food, the best candy—little kids _always _came by his door, and he gave every single child a king-size candy bar, no questions asked. 

However, Noct was rarely seen at his own parties, making an appearance for the first hour or so, then disappearing out onto the roof or in the inner sanctum of his bedroom. You and Prompto had winded up there with him the past two years, preferring the company of each other to anyone else, but still—it was a nice gesture that Noct extended to his classmates, giving them a safe and fun Halloween night like only the Crown Prince of Lucis could. 

You turn your attention back to the clock—five minutes. Five minutes until you could say goodbye to high school until Monday, and hello to the best Halloween party Lucis had to offer. Because _this _year, you were bound and determined to kiss Prompto, come hell or high water. You turn back to your best friend and grin. “Five minutes, Prom.” 

“Thank gods,” Prompto whines. “Hey, you wanna meet me at my house so we can take the bus to Noct’s together?” 

You bite your lip. “Sorry, Prom. I want my costume to be a surprise. I don’t think you’ll even recognize me!” A solid plan, if you do say so yourself. You are going to kiss Prompto, and he isn’t even going to know it’s you. 

You hear a cough from the front of the room and look up, staring at the teacher like a chocobo in headlights. 

“Something you wanna share with the class, Miss __________?” he drones. 

“Uh,” you say, blushing as Prompto laughs mercilessly beside you. “Happy Halloween?” 

And as if on cue, the bell rings, and suddenly a dozen bodies are getting up from their desks, chattering excitedly about Noct’s party in a few hours, shielding you from the scathing gaze of your teacher. 

“Don’t forget about the test on Monday!” he calls helplessly at the throng of students who are climbing over each other to get out of the room. 

You and Prompto take your time packing up and leaving, walking out of the school together and waiting on the curb for Noct. Ignis is already there, his sleek sports car humming idly. He rolls down the window. 

“Care for a lift, Prompto? ___________?” He smiles. 

“You sure, Iggy? Don’t you and Noct have to rush home to get started on the party preparations?” 

“What on Eos do you think I’ve been doing all day? Lazing about, eating bonbons?” Ignis smirks. “Noct’s apartment is picture-perfect and ready for his soiree. I’ll just need to wrangle him into his costume and feed him dinner. Come, hop in.” 

Noctis walks up at that moment with a yawn. “Thought school was never gonna end,” he whines as he opens the door and ushers in you and Prompto. 

“Same. I swear we had thirty minutes left, for like, two hours,” you laugh as you slide in the middle seat. 

Noctis climbs in last, shutting the door and letting his head fall onto your shoulder. “What’s your costumes?” 

You shake your head, earning an exasperated sigh from Prompto. “Sorry dude, not tellin’. It’s a secret. What’s yours?” 

“Iggy, what am I going as again?” 

“I thought you’d decided on that one Naruto character, Noct,” chides Ignis. “Sasuke, was it?” 

“Oh, dude, that’s badass,” Prompto chirps as he leans over you to look at Noct. “You totally look just like him, too!” 

“I do not,” Noct huffs. “We’re totally different.” 

You can’t help but snicker at the obvious. “Noct, buddy, pal, one of my best friends in the whole universe. You are _totally _Sasuke. The hair, the brooding, the cool-guy attitude, the way that every girl in school is in love with you...” 

“Psh,” says Noct, but you smile as a deep blush rises to his cheeks. “They’re not. They’re in love with the _idea _of me, that’s totally different.” 

You laugh as you grab his hand. “Okay, make that just _one_girl in love with you, in a totally platonic friend way.” 

“Gee thanks,” laughs Noct as he lifts his head and presses a sloppy wet kiss to your cheek. 

“Ew, _gross_,” you whine. 

“Face it dude,” Prompto teases. “You’re _totally _Sasuke Uchiha. I bet Iggy handmade your cosplay, didn’t he? Are you going as like, hot Shippuden daddy Sasuke or old man Boruto Sasuke?” 

“Please never use the words ‘hot Shippuden daddy Sasuke’ together ever again,” Noct whines as he runs his hands though his hair and flops down on your shoulder again. “B-but yeah. I’m doing Shippuden.” 

“Ugh you’re gonna look so hot,” Prompto whines. “Not fair, of course you’d pick something the exposes like, half your chest.” 

Noctis snorts. “Whatever, dude, you’re just jealous ‘cause you don’t have as much muscle as me.” 

“Rude,” Prompto starts, but Ignis cuts him off. 

“Your house, Prompto.” 

“Huh? Oh. Thanks Igster. See you later.” 

“Will you require a ride? I might be occupied, but I’m sure Gladio wouldn’t mind coming to get you.” 

“Nah, that’s okay! Don’t want to put anyone out of their way. I can take the bus, Bye Noct, bye ___________,” he calls as he shuts the door and bolts inside. 

“He never even said what his costume was,” Noctis sighs as Ignis turns the corner and makes his way a few streets down to your house. “You sure you can’t tell me?” 

“Nope, I’m sure.” 

“Pretty lame for someone who’s supposedly in love with me,” Noct teases. 

You feel yourself blush as you look down at Noctis. 

He laughs as he gives you a wink. “Don’t worry, I know where your _true _loyalties lie.” 

You puff out your cheeks. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Guess I’m totally imagining the goo-goo eyes you make at Prompto, like, _daily _.” 

“Noct, shut _up. _It’s not like it’s ever gonna go anywhere anyway. I’d never have a chance with someone like Prompto,” you mutter. 

“And you’re sure Prompto isn’t aware of these feelings?” Ignis interjects. 

“Specs, not you too,” you say, thankful that he’s just turned onto your street so you can have a clear exit from this embarrassing conversation. “It’s nothing, okay? Just a silly crush.” 

“Yeah, that’s entering into its sixth year,” Noctis laughs. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Ignis asks as he slows the car. 

“What, and like, ruin our friendship forever? C’mon, I’m not _that _stupid.” 

“Then how will you ever know if his affections are returned?” Ignis turns and raises an eyebrow at you. 

“Um, hello, Eos to Ignis. Have you _seen _me? Not exactly stunning to look at.” You sigh and grab your schoolbag from the floorboard. “Thanks for the ride. See you at the party.” 

“Do you need to be picked up later? It’s really no trouble.” 

“I think I can manage,” you say as you give him a tight smile. “Bye Noct.” 

“See ya,” the prince waves as you shut the door. 

Ignis drives off, back into the downtown stretch, sighing deeply. 

“What’s up Specs?” 

“She’ll die of a broken heart at this rate.” 

Noctis nods. “It’s crazy. Like, I know she loves me, but that’s more like...fealty, y’know. Loyalty and duty and all that. Prompto? Whole different ball game. She’s _obsessed_ with him.” 

“Why doesn’t she think she’s pretty?” asks Ignis. 

“Beats me,” says Noct. “Girls are weird.” 

Three hours later, you’re getting off the bus in front of Noct’s fancy apartment building, waving hello to the doorman as you slide inside of the revolving door with a nervous energy. You’re dressed as the crazy, ghoulish Beetlejuice, down to the green hair, painted white face, and striped suit, carrying a journal decorated to look like the _Handbook for the Recently Deceased_. You hope that you’re done up enough so that no one notices you, at least not at first. Your plan is simple. Get in, find Prompto, drag him to the bathroom, kiss him, and get out. Like a horny, Halloween ninja. 

The elevator ride up to the twentieth floor is torture, but you practice your anti-anxiety breathing, repeating your plan like a mantra: _Get in, find __Prompto__, kiss __Prompto__, get out. _You’d somehow explain your sudden absence to Noctis later in the weekend—tonight, there was only one boy on your mind. 

Nyx Ulric lifts an eyebrow as he greets you at the door. “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beeeee, ha! Fooled ya. You won’t get _me _to say it three times,” he laughs. He waves a handheld metal detector over your front and back, and when it doesn’t light up, he opens the door to the semi-rave that is going on inside. 

You enter into Noct’s apartment, and the party is even bigger and more intricate than in years past. Every Halloween decoration that you can think of is hanging from the ceiling, lining the walls, plastered on the windows, set up on the floor—zombies and ghosts, jack-o-lanterns, Freddy, Jason, and Michael standees, cobwebs, fog machines, disco lights, caution tape, blood-stained shower curtains, and skeletons, just to name a few. Gladio towers above the high school students at a professional DJ set up, and you laugh quietly—he's in full-on werewolf mode, complete with glued on facial hair and a ripped flannel shirt. He smiles as he fiddles with the sleek equipment, transitioning one sugary pop song into another, and you see a flash of fangs in his wide mouth. 

There are bodies everywhere—the living room, the kitchen, down every hall—eating, laughing, dancing, making out...which leads you to start moving in between people, actively looking for Prompto. No one greets you, or even seems to recognize you; and you can’t help but smile to yourself, reassured that your plan is off to a good start. You round a corner to Noct’s spacious kitchen, and almost double over with laughter—Ignis is bent over the stove, of course, cooking what smells like spicy queso dip, dressed in a purple catsuit, complete with matching ears sticking up among spiked tufts of sandy blonde hair, long tail jutting out just above his ass and curling down to the right of his leg. You idly wonder how many vegetables Noctis promised to eat in order to get him into that getup when the prince himself slides past you and into the kitchen, and your breath hitches for just a moment. 

Noctis looks _damn _good. You can tell he’s even got on makeup, because his jawline is even more contoured than usual. His outfit looks like it was ripped from the anime itself, and you don’t doubt that the katana that’s tucked away behind him is real. He turns, and if he recognizes you, he doesn’t say anything, only lifts a perfectly plucked eyebrow and curls his perfect lips into a smirk. 

“No sand worms in my apartment, Mr. Juice,” he teases. 

You smile as you hastily bow, trying to act like you’re not one of his two closest peers. “I’ll try, Prince Noctis. Uh. Great party,” you say, altering your voice just a tad. 

He smiles and nods, sliding past you back out into the crowd of costumed teenagers. 

You walk around the open areas of Noct’s apartment for a few more minutes looking for Prompto, not even bothering to try the food. You sigh and find a bare spot along the wall next to a life-size replica of Jack Skellington, bringing your phone from your pocket, about to start a few rounds of King’s Knight, when suddenly, you see the front door open and a head of blond hair slip through, followed by a few whistles. 

You’re fairly certain it’s Prompto, but you’re not sure; you move past your classmates until you’re more in the open areas of Noct’s living space, and the sight of your blond best friend takes your breath away. 

Prompto is _shirtless_, clad only in a skintight pair of black jeans, dress shoes, and suspenders. He’s got a black bow tie around his neck and loose white cuffs hanging from his thin wrists, hair spiked up, long on one side, vaguely reminiscent of the backside of a chocobo. Prompto is dressed as a Chippendale dancer, and suddenly, you’re not sure if you can go through with this. 

He greets a few classmates, politely brushing them off to go search for Noct, and you follow him at a distance. He finds the prince before too long, and the two of them laugh and giggle, when Noctis is suddenly pulled away by a group of guys in Akatsuki robes for a photo, and before you can second-guess yourself any further, you grab his hand as soon as he’s alone and pull him down the hall the hall to the bathroom. 

“What--hey! Beetlejuice, where we goin’?” Prompto laughs as you wedge yourselves between your classmates, finally ducking into one Noct’s small hallway half-baths. 

You gulp hard as you drag him in and shut the door, putting your arms on either side of his lean form. You look up at him, and you think you see the briefest recognition flash in his gorgeous blue eyes before you’re leaning up against him, pressing your mouth to his, not wanting to lose your resolve, and not wanting him to actually recognize you. 

He squeaks in surprise and kisses you back for the shortest of moments before placing his hands on your shoulders and pushing you back—but before he can question anything, you duck under his arm and yank open the door, moving through the crowd as fast as you can until you throw open the front door and dash down the hall to the elevator. 

You’re finally back outside of the apartment building, heart pounding and hands shaking as you pace along the sidewalk, wondering if you’re ever going to have the nerve to go back inside. You bring out your phone again, fully committed to finishing the Halloween King’s Knight event that ends tomorrow, when you register movement beside you and a familiar voice that just says “Hey.” 

You shakily close the app and put your phone back in your pocket, looking up at Prompto, expecting him to be angry, but instead he just looks...concerned? You step back. 

“S-sorry,” you mutter. 

“What’s there to be sorry about?” laughs Prompto nervously. “I followed you out here to make sure you’re all right.” 

“I...you’re not mad at me?” 

“Well, mad’s not exactly the word. I kinda wish you had talked to me beforehand so I could’ve coordinated my costume a little better. I totally would’ve been Miss Argentina,” Prompto laughs. “And also, that wasn’t exactly how I imagined my first kiss would go, but...” he shrugs. “I’m not mad.” 

“Wait. You..you know who I am?” 

Prompto laughs beautifully. “Do you seriously think I wouldn’t recognize my best friend?” 

“Well...well, Noct didn’t! We spoke and I even talked to him like our other classmates do and he didn’t bat an eye or ask me why I was acting like that.” 

“Oh, you know Noct. I’m sure he knew you had your reasons for not wanting to be recognized. It was for that, right? You thought you could sneak in there, kiss me, and then just leave? Like some kind of hot, dead Cinderella in pinstripes?” 

You snort as you stare into Prompto’s eyes. “It was stupid, though,” you say quietly. “I’m sorry, anyway, and I get it if you never want to be my friend again, I just...” You cast your eyes to the sidewalk. “I just thought it’d be easier if you didn’t know it was me.” 

“But why?” 

“What do you mean, ‘why’?” Because, Prom, I’m like...not even pretty,” you huff as you slowly drag your eyes up his naked torso (which is not making this conversation any easier, if you were being honest). “Why would you ever want to kiss me?” 

“Well, why do you want to kiss me?” asks Prompto. 

“Well--Noctis thinks I’m super obvious about it, dude, so I don’t know how in the world you’ve missed it. I’m in love with you.” You look down again, leaving your words to hang in the air, the ball entirely in Prompto’s court now. You keep expecting him to laugh, to tell you that you’re an idiot, to say, _Thanks but no thanks, I don’t date fat girls_, but none of that ever comes. After an excruciatingly long time of surveying the gray concrete, you look at Prompto, and he’s blushing from the waistband of his skinny jeans to the tips of his ears. 

“I--say something, Prompto, fuck,” you half-laugh, seconds away from turning around and walking home. 

“Sorry!” he squeaks. “I just...wow,” he breathes. “How, uh. How long has this been going on, exactly?” 

“Uh. Forever? Since I’ve known you?” 

“Since middle school?!” 

You rub the back of your neck. “Ah, uh...maybe?” you say sheepishly. “A really long time, for what it’s worth.” 

“Oh, oh _man_,” Prompto starts to laugh, wiping tears from his eyes. 

You feel the ache in your chest that you always knew would come with this confession. “Well, guess that settles _that_,” you say as you turn on booted heel to make your way down the street. 

“Hey, hey, ____________! Wait, wait, wait,” Prompto pleads as he catches your wrist and forces you to turn around. 

“Glad you thought that was so fucking funny,” you spit through gritted teeth. 

“Listen, just wait for a second, okay? I wasn’t laughing at you, I swear. It’s just...I did _not _look cute in middle school. At all.” 

“I thought you were fucking adorable,” you confess. 

“You’ve been in love with me since middle school,” Prompto repeats incredulously. 

“Yes. Okay. Now you know. Can we drop it? Go back inside and enjoy the party. I’m going home.” 

“But why? Stay with me, please.” 

“And spend the rest of the night embarrassed as hell? No thanks.” You jerk your hand out of his grip and turn again, feeling the corners of your eyes well up with tears. 

“Why would you be embarrassed?” Prompto calls. 

You say nothing, continuing to stomp your way down the sidewalk. Suddenly Prompto flashes by your side and stands in front of you, strong, slender hands gripping your striped shoulders. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” he asks, eyes soft and hurt. 

“Because! Prom, I literally just confessed my actual undying love for you and you haven’t even said anything back! If you’re going to reject me, at least be man enough to do it properly.” You shake yourself out of his grip and fold your arms, glaring at him. 

Prompto lowers his arms and stands to full height, blinking at you for a few seconds in confusion. “I’m not going to reject you?” he says, voice hitching. “Do you not...how could you not see that I’m in love with you, too?” 

You stare at Prompto, mouth open, heart pounding. You’re not even aware that you’ve heard him properly. You unfold your arms and step closer. “I--Prom—what?” 

“Yeah, dude,” Prompto laughs. “I’m like...I’m laughing because my heart feels so _free_. Hearing you say those words, it’s literally a dream come true.” 

“You let me kiss you,” you say slowly, brain short-circuiting as it tries to process the last fifteen minutes of the evening. “You knew who I was and you let me kiss you...because you wanted it?” 

“Well, yeah, dude. Duh. ______________, I’m so in love with you, it’s unreal. You can ask Noct. One time I talked about you so much he had to hit me to make me stop.” 

Your ears are burning, and you feel your face get so hot you’re worried that all of your monster makeup is going to burn clean off. “I...I can’t believe...” 

“Oh, you’d better believe it,” laughs Prompto as he steps in close and places a finger under your chin, tilting your head up. “Can I kiss you for real this time? Please, ______________. I’m in love with you.” 

You choke back a sob and nod, and then Prompto’s mouth is on yours once again, not even caring if he’s getting white cream makeup all over his pretty freckled face. It’s sloppy and filled with too-many years of pent-up tension, but soon the two of you find some rhythm, only stopping when you both feel completely breathless. 

“Wow,” says Prompto, and his face is red, smudged with flecks of your white paint. 

“Yeah,” you breathe, not really knowing what else to say. Prompto _kissed _you. Prompto said he was _in love _with you. You’re not sure how this night could get any more bizarre—or amazing. 

“Be my girlfriend?” Prompto asks, biting his lip. 

“Do you...do you really even have to _ask _that, Prom?” you laugh as you take his hand. “Yes. Of course. Duh.” 

“All right,” says Prompto quietly. “I can’t believe the most boo-tiful girl in school is officially going out with me.” 

“Did you just...!” You double over with laughter as Prompto takes your hand and leads you back towards the apartment building. 

“Let’s go get some of that queso dip Iggy was making,” says Prompto as he slides in behind you in the revolving door. “I bet it was _to die for_.” 

“Oh, my gods,” you say as you push the send button on the elevator. “You’re so _cheesy_, Prom.” 

“Hey, you love it!” 

“Yeah,” you say with a smile as the elevator opens and you step inside, hand in hand with your boyfriend. “And I love you.” You yank Prompto’s arm down, kissing him again as the elevator closes and takes you back up to the party. 

“You owe me two hundred yen, Iggy,” Noct says as Ignis stirs a new batch of punch. 

“I’m sorry, Highness. Catsuits don’t come with pockets.” Ignis smirks as Noctis huffs, watching his prince go over to greet his two best friends who have just re-entered the party, and he can’t help but smile lovingly at the way they’re holding hands. He feels movement behind him, and a swift smack on his ass. “Gladiolus, there are _children _present,” he seethes. 

“Sorry Iggy, you just look so damn cute,” Gladio teases as he helps himself to some punch. 

“You’re an incorrigible beast,” Ignis huffs, but Gladio only laughs, howling dramatically as he sips his drink and walks back into the living room. Ignis watches as the three friends escape to the quiet of the balcony, completely lost in each other’s presence. He sighs in gratitude and thanks the Astrals for Noct’s friends. 

“So, it finally happened, huh?” Noctis teases as he surveys the bustling nightlife of downtown Insomnia 

“Yeah buddy!” Prompto laughs. “A whole ass girlfriend, can you believe it?” 

“At least I’m not a half-ass girlfriend,” you tease. 

“Oh _brother_,” Noctis laments. “You two make worse jokes than Naruto.” 


End file.
